Currently, the wireless spectrum is shared among users in different ways, but almost invariably, only one user is able to access the spectrum resource (as a time/frequency block) at a given time. Most of the existing wireless systems operate based on the frame-based protocol architecture. Furthermore, these existing systems are predominantly network controlled, thus require various signaling messages to perform the basic operations of packet data transmission and keeping in-sync with the frame timing. With the varying applications supported by wireless systems, sometimes, for some applications, the bandwidth used for signaling (to set up the connection, request resources, etc.) may be more than the bandwidth used for transmitting the actual data.